The way to you - WinterIron
by Anithasakura
Summary: Luego de ser herido gravemente en Afganistán, James Barnes regresa para vivir junto con sus amigos mientras se recupera. Lo que serian unos meses, se convierte en un año donde el ahora "veterano de guerra" entra en una difícil depresión. Hasta que todo cambia ese 20 de Marzo, donde su vida da un giro de 360º al conocer el otro extremo de su hilo rojo. *AU.
1. PRÓLOGO

Con una opresión en el pecho abrió los ojos, firme se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor. Las cortinas seguían cerradas, pero un pequeño haz de luz del sol se filtraba dando así poca iluminación a la habitación permitiéndole ver que solo había una cama donde él estaba acostado, una mesa de luz y un pequeño closet.

Con cansancio, James pasó su mano sana por su cabello largo, lanzando a la vez un suspiro. Había tenido un sueño, por fin después de meses de tener solo pesadillas, pero esta vez no fue cualquier sueño, había soñado exactamente con su madre. Cuando era niño antes de ir a dormir le pedía a su madre que le contara alguna historia y justamente eso fue lo que soñó.

Volvió a acostarse pensando en ella, en lo mucho que le extrañaba y el dolor de no volver a verla, pues la mujer castaña murió hace unos años atrás mientras él estaba en su entrenamiento en el ejército.

Lanzó otro suspiro a la soledad de su habitación, que ingenuo había sido cuando se enlisto en el ejército, pensó que con ello podía ayudarla a su madre con el tratamiento para su enfermedad y a la vez convertirse en un héroe. Si solo fue un ingenuo pues lo único que trajo consigo esa mala decisión fue el no haber podido despedirse de su madre, pesadillas todas las noches, sus manos manchadas de sangres y una lesión en todo su brazo izquierdo adornada de una espantosa cicatriz de por vida.

Cansado decidió levantarse al fin y salir del cuarto, con una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones de pijama salió para caminar directo hacia la cocina donde estaban sus amigos. Después de sobrevivir a un atentado lo mandaron de regreso a casa, pero como aún necesitaba recuperarse Steve le invitó a quedarse en su casa hasta que se recuperara por completo, algo que no ocurrió.

—Buenas tardes.— les saludó a su rubio amigo y a su esposa, Peggy Rogers.

Ambos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, la pareja era tan feliz que a veces James los envidiaba un poco. Su amigo Steve Rogers se había casado con una mujer hermosa y de fuerte carácter, además la castaña esperaba el primer hijo del rubio.

Sin decir más palabras tomó de la heladera la botella de leche para luego servirse un vaso, todo ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de la pareja. Se sentó en la mesa mientras sus amigos tomaban té, Peggy le lanzó una mirada a su esposo invitándolo a hablar, este con un asentimiento miró a su mejor amigo.

—Hoy es la gran final de la NBA.—empezó atrayendo la atención del ojiazul.— Con Sam pensábamos ir a verlo en algún bar cerca del centro de Nueva York.

El ex sargento Barnes torció la boca, era una clara invitación a que él también fuera, pero desde que regresó de la guerra las ciudades con mucha gente lo incomodaban, aún más los lugares cerrados como bares, clubs, etc.

—Vamos, tomaremos unas cervezas y comeremos pizza.— el rubio lo miró esperando una respuesta positiva.

Ya lo había hablado con su esposa, ambos estaban preocupados por la depresión de su amigo. Habían intentado todo, desde que hablara de lo ocurrido con ellos hasta insistirle a que asista a una psiquiatra pero este se negó.

—Está bien.— respondió en un murmullo, rechazar la invitación no era una opción por más que quisiera no podía, sus amigos se esforzaban tanto en ayudarlo que mínimo tendría que hacer el intento una vez para ellos.

Y ahí estaban los tres, Sam Wilson, Steve Roger y él, James Barnes, entrando a un bar mientras el cielo se tornaba naranja. Apenas entraron el paisaje de los rascacielos y el cielo pintado de colores cálidos quedó atrás dando paso a la típica escena de un bar atestado de hombres y alguna que otra mujer, todos pendientes del gran televisor de plasma donde transmitían el preludio del gran partido.

Los tres se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una cerveza, mientras Sam le contaba al rubio sobre su última misión en Afganistán. James se dedicó a observar a toda le gente en el bar hasta que finalmente algo atrajo su atención, un brillante hilo rojo que se veía desde la puerta, sus ojos azules recorrieron el destino del hilo hasta que llegó a su meñique del brazo izquierdo, con sorpresa se levantó de la silla tirándola en el proceso, sus amigos llevaron la atención a él que miraba sorprendido el hilo.

—¿Bucky estas bien?— le preguntó Steve, el castaño pelilargo miró a su amigo y asintió.

—Sí, solo necesito ir al baño.— con rapidez dejó a sus amigos para encerrarse en el baño de hombres, ya solo levantó su brazo izquierdo con ayuda del otro brazo para observar más a detalle el hilo.—¿Qué rayos?

Intento tocarlo pero su mano solo lo traspaso, eso lo asustó y lo impresionó a la vez. James no entendía qué era eso hasta que su mente hizo click, si mal no lo recordaba en sueño de hace algunas horas, su madre le contaba un relato de Japón donde las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos tenían en sus meñiques atados el hilo rojo que los unía.

Una extraña sonrisa empezó a plantarse en su rostro, tenía a alguien destinado, no estaba completamente solo. De pronto una sensación que creía olvidada le empezó a invadir, la felicidad poco a poco se abría paso en su interior. Miró a su reflejo, ojeras oscuras, una barba y el pelo largo pero a pesar de ello la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

—Debo encontrarlo.— se dijo así mismo y como única misión para él salió del baño. Todos en el bar, incluso sus amigos, estaban concentrados mirando en juego que había empezado, Paso entre ellos como si se hubiera vuelto invisible, dejando todo atrás salió del bar a seguir el hilo rojo.

Tomó su motocicleta y manejo por Nueva York mientras la noche estaba en su apogeo. El hilo seguía hasta el edificio más alto de la ciudad, la conocida Torre Stark, el nombre le dejo una sabor amargo en la boca pero no por ello se iba rendir, increíblemente el hilo se adentraba en la torre así que tomando valor se acercó a la puerta, dos hombres de traje negros y robustos lo miraban con desconfianza y seriedad, eran guardaespaldas que le impedirían el paso obviamente.

Suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a entrar hasta que alguien chocó de lleno con su espalda, el sonido de cajas estampadas en el suelo se escuchó haciendo que volteara a ver. Un adolescente castaño estaba en el piso rodeado de muchas cajas de galletas en el piso.

—Lo siento.— se agachó a ayudarlo a levantar las galletas.

—Oh no, fue mi culpa. No debí jugármela tanto con traer más de lo que puedo.— el castaño le sonrió señalando la pila que empezaba a formar y sí, cuando finalizaron el adolescente castaño tenía cinco cajas apiladas que le llegaban a la nariz y eso que aun faltaban las diez que tiene James en sus manos.

—Emm, creo que son muchas.— le comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí.—respondió con pesar el castaño.— Me da pena y seguro tienes cosas que hacer pero me ayudarías a llevarlas.— dijo señalando el edificio Stark.

—Claro.— respondió con entusiasmo. Ya podía entrar a buscar a esa persona.

Ambos entraron ante la atenta mirada de los guardaespaldas hasta que entraron al ascensor.

—Por cierto, soy Peter. Te daría la mano pero ahora no puedo.— se presentó el adolescente con una sonrisa. El ex sargento lanzó una risa, era extraño volver a sonreír después de mucho tiempo.

—James, y yo también estoy en la misma situación que tú.

Los se sonrieron hasta que el ascensor arribo al último piso, apenas las puertas se abrieron una gran aglomeración de gente estaba mirando el partido y conversando. Peter salido del ascensor, mientras que James se quedó mirando un poco espantado hasta que el adolescente le llamó.

—¿Vienes?— le dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza al lado derecho. Con un suspiro, tomó valor para seguir al joven castaño en el mar de gente que sin duda alguna eran ricos por las prendas carísimas que vestían y las brillantes joyas y relojes.

Arribaron en la cocina donde un hombre rubio les ayudó dejando todo en la impecable mesada de mármol.

—Gracias Jarvis ¿Y mi papá?— preguntó el castaño, mirando por toda la cocina. Peter tampoco había logrado ubicar a su padre entre toda la gente que había en la fiesta.

—El señor salió un momento al balcón.— entonces el hombre miró a James.— gracias por ayudar al joven Peter.

—No hay de qué.— dijo Barnes con una sonrisa. Iba a irse cuando notó que le hilo seguía en ese piso exactamente. Eso solo significaba que su persona especial estaba aquí.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el castaño al ver que James seguía algo con la mirada. El ojiazul negó y empezó a caminar.

Jarvis y Peter se miraron entre sí para seguir al castaño pelilargo, los tres seguían el hilo rojo como podían entre tanta gente. Siguieron así por un rato hasta que el hilo se perdió detrás de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón donde una solitaria persona miraba la gran ciudad.

Tony Stark miraba las luces brillantes de la gran manzana mientras pensaba en su nuevo descubrimiento, en su mano derecha, en su meñique se encontraba un reluciente hilo rojo atado. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa pensó que después de la madre de su hijo no volvería a encontrar a una persona que lo amara, pero aquí estaba, el destino mágicamente le ponía en su camino una persona, tenía que buscarlo, el castaño multimillonario tenía en claro eso pero por algún motivo sus pies se habían vuelto de plomo y lo habían dejado plantado ahí admirando esa magnífica vista.

—Eres tú.— dijo una profunda voz a su espalda, dándole una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, con lentitud se giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules más brillantes que había visto alguna vez.

Cuando por fin puedo apartarse de esas hipnotizantes joyas azules, su vista se dirigió al hilo rojo que estaba atado a su meñique.

—Te encontré.—James se acercó hasta estar en frente del castaño, perdiéndose en la achocolatada mirada de Tony.

N/A:

 _¡Hola lectores!_

 _Aclaro que esto es un Au y además es la primera vez que escribo sobre este ship, así que les pido paciencia uvu_

 _Espero que les gustara este prologo. Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos._

 _AnithaSakura._


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 Amigos

Era viernes otra vez para Tony que se encontraba encerrado en su taller. La música de AC/DC se escuchaba por todo el taller, mientras que el dueño se encontraba modificando el motor del Mercedes Benz negro.

—Hola Papá— le saludó Peter que regresaba del colegio.

—Peter, me pasas la llave del número 6. La hexagonal— le pidió.

El joven castaño asintió, caminó hacia el escritorio de vidrio de su padre donde se encontraba lleno de herramientas y una computadora.

—Aquí está— dijo extendiendo la herramienta, el mayor asintió tomándola inmediatamente.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, Peter observaba a su padre trabajar.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, hoy me entregaron el examen de literatura— Tony miró a su hijo—. Fue un diez.

—Felicitaciones.

—Emm papá… ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó el menor al notar desde hace varias semanas un poco apagado el humor de su padre.

—Nada Pet.

—Papá, Jarvis y yo estamos preocupados ¿Dime qué te pasa?— el mayor negó, su hijo suspiró molesto. Siempre fue difícil que su padre expresara sus sentimientos, y esta vez no era la excepción—. Bien, sino me cuentas lo que te pasa se lo contaré al tío Rhodes.

—¿Me estas chantajeando mocoso?— le ojimiel lo observó con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué me tienes que contar Peter?— su tío estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta entre sus muletas.

—Nada Rhodey. El mocoso está alborotado.

—¿Enserio Tony? Ahora le echas la culpa a tu propio hijo— su amigo sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cambió de tema a propósito, tío y sobrino suspiraron, obviamente el castaño no hablaría.

—Te olvidas que tenemos que ir con el doctor Banner— Tony suspiró.

—Deja que me bañe y vamos en mi deportivo naranja— tras lo dicho se marchó dejando a Peter con Rhodes.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó de inmediato el mayor cuando Stark desapareció de su vista.

—Ni yo lo sé, hace días que está triste.

—¿Tony triste?

—Lo sé, parece imposible que papá esté triste. Pero lo conozco tío, algo le pasa.

—Bien muchacho, confiare en tus instintos. Intentare averiguar qué le sucede y si no lo hablaremos con Banner— el menor asintió más tranquilo.

Era extraño para James Barnes asistir a su terapia el viernes por única vez, pues el doctor Bruce Banner no pudo atenderlo el martes. Así el pelinegro se encontraba sentado rígidamente en el sillón, mientras que era observado meticulosamente por el doctor Banner.

—¿Qué?— pregunta bruscamente mientras él otro le sonreía tranquilamente.

—Steve me contó que hace unas semanas te perdiste.

—No me perdí— respondió instantáneamente entre dientes.

—Bueno, no te perdiste. Pero desapareciste por mucho tiempo ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

El pelilargo se encogió de hombros, relajo un poco la postura en el gran sillón negro. Por su parte Bruce Banner, el psicólogo para veteranos y heridos de guerra, se acomodaba en su pequeño sillón para aprestar atención a las palabras de su paciente.

—No mucho, solo salí a caminar. Steve hace mucho drama.

—Okey— respondió con paciencia el doctor cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué hiciste esta semana?— cambio de tema.

Bruce sabía que puntos tocar y que no con cada paciente. Habían unos que hablaban sin parar, estos eran los que más le estresa, después estaban los furiosos los cuales no podías decir ni una palabra porque se enfurecen, por suerte él no tuvo que enfrentarse a ninguno, pero si sus pobres muebles; y luego estaban los callados como Barnes en que tienes que sacar con pinzas lo que dice.

—No hice nada…bueno lo de siempre— el silencio se volvió a instalar entre ambos—. Bien, le contaré doctor pero no piense que estoy loco— Bruce le sonrió.

—Todo empezó con una pesadilla…

 _Con una opresión en el pecho abrió los ojos, firme se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor. Las cortinas seguían cerradas, pero un pequeño haz de luz del sol se filtraba dando así poca iluminación a la habitación permitiéndole ver que solo había una cama donde él estaba acostado, una mesa de luz y un pequeño closet._

 _Con cansancio, James pasó su mano sana por su cabello largo, lanzando a la vez un suspiro. Había tenido un sueño, por fin después de meses de tener solo pesadillas, pero esta vez no fue cualquier sueño, había soñado exactamente con su madre. Cuando era niño antes de ir a dormir le pedía a su madre que le contara alguna historia y justamente eso fue lo que soñó._

 _Volvió a acostarse pensando en ella, en lo mucho que le extrañaba y el dolor de no volver a verla, pues la mujer castaña murió hace unos años atrás mientras él estaba en su entrenamiento en el ejército._

 _Lanzó otro suspiro a la soledad de su habitación, que ingenuo había sido cuando se enlisto en el ejército, pensó que con ello podía ayudarla a su madre con el tratamiento para su enfermedad y a la vez convertirse en un héroe. Si solo fue un ingenuo pues lo único que trajo consigo esa mala decisión fue el no haber podido despedirse de su madre, pesadillas todas las noches, sus manos manchadas de sangres y una lesión en todo su brazo izquierdo adornada de una espantosa cicatriz de por vida._

 _Cansado decidió levantarse al fin y salir del cuarto, con una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones de pijama salió para caminar directo hacia la cocina donde estaban sus amigos. Después de sobrevivir a un atentado lo mandaron de regreso a casa, pero como aún necesitaba recuperarse Steve le invitó a quedarse en su casa hasta que se recuperara por completo, algo que no ocurrió._

 _—Buenas tardes— les saludó a su rubio amigo y a su esposa, Peggy Rogers._

 _Ambos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, la pareja era tan feliz que a veces James los envidiaba un poco. Su amigo Steve Rogers se había casado con una mujer hermosa y de fuerte carácter, además la castaña esperaba el primer hijo del rubio._

 _Sin decir más palabras tomó de la heladera la botella de leche para luego servirse un vaso, todo ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de la pareja. Se sentó en la mesa mientras sus amigos tomaban té, Peggy le lanzó una mirada a su esposo invitándolo a hablar, este con un asentimiento miró a su mejor amigo._

 _—Hoy es la gran final de la NBA— empezó atrayendo la atención del ojiazul—. Con Sam pensábamos ir a verlo en algún bar cerca del centro de Nueva York._

 _El ex sargento Barnes torció la boca, era una clara invitación a que él también fuera, pero desde que regresó de la guerra las ciudades con mucha gente lo incomodaban, aún más los lugares cerrados como bares, clubs, etc._

 _—Vamos, tomaremos unas cervezas y comeremos pizza— el rubio lo miró esperando una respuesta positiva._

 _Ya lo había hablado con su esposa, ambos estaban preocupados por la depresión de su amigo. Habían intentado todo, desde que hablara de lo ocurrido con ellos hasta insistirle a que asista a una psiquiatra pero este se negó._

 _—Está bien— respondió en un murmullo, rechazar la invitación no era una opción por más que quisiera no podía, sus amigos se esforzaban tanto en ayudarlo que mínimo tendría que hacer el intento una vez para ellos._

 _Y ahí estaban los tres, Sam Wilson, Steve Roger y él, James Barnes, entrando a un bar mientras el cielo se tornaba naranja. Apenas entraron el paisaje de los rascacielos y el cielo pintado de colores cálidos quedó atrás dando paso a la típica escena de un bar atestado de hombres y alguna que otra mujer, todos pendientes del gran televisor de plasma donde transmitían el preludio del gran partido._

 _Los tres se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una cerveza, mientras Sam le contaba al rubio sobre su última misión en Afganistán. James se dedicó a observar a toda le gente en el bar hasta que finalmente algo atrajo su atención, un brillante hilo rojo que se veía desde la puerta, sus ojos azules recorrieron el destino del hilo hasta que llegó a su meñique del brazo izquierdo, con sorpresa se levantó de la silla tirándola en el proceso, sus amigos llevaron la atención a él que miraba sorprendido el hilo._

 _—¿Bucky estas bien?— le preguntó Steve, el castaño pelilargo miró a su amigo y asintió._

 _—Sí, solo necesito ir al baño— con rapidez dejó a sus amigos para encerrarse en el baño de hombres, ya solo levantó su brazo izquierdo con ayuda del otro brazo para observar más a detalle el hilo—. ¿Qué rayos?_

 _Intento tocarlo pero su mano solo lo traspaso, eso lo asustó y lo impresionó a la vez. James no entendía qué era eso hasta que su mente hizo click, si mal no lo recordaba en sueño de hace algunas horas, su madre le contaba un relato de Japón donde las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos tenían en sus meñiques atados el hilo rojo que los unía._

 _Una extraña sonrisa empezó a plantarse en su rostro, tenía a alguien destinado, no estaba completamente solo. De pronto una sensación que creía olvidada le empezó a invadir, la felicidad poco a poco se abría paso en su interior. Miró a su reflejo, ojeras oscuras, una barba y el pelo largo pero a pesar de ello la sonrisa seguía en su rostro._

 _—Debo encontrarlo— se dijo así mismo y como única misión para él salió del baño. Todos en el bar, incluso sus amigos, estaban concentrados mirando en juego que había empezado, Paso entre ellos como si se hubiera vuelto invisible, dejando todo atrás salió del bar a seguir el hilo rojo._

 _Tomó su motocicleta y manejo por Nueva York mientras la noche estaba en su apogeo. El hilo seguía hasta el edificio más alto de la ciudad, la conocida Torre Stark, el nombre le dejo una sabor amargo en la boca pero no por ello se iba rendir, increíblemente el hilo se adentraba en la torre así que tomando valor se acercó a la puerta, dos hombres de traje negros y robustos lo miraban con desconfianza y seriedad, eran guardaespaldas que le impedirían el paso obviamente._

 _Suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a entrar hasta que alguien chocó de lleno con su espalda, el sonido de cajas estampadas en el suelo se escuchó haciendo que volteara a ver. Un adolescente castaño estaba en el piso rodeado de muchas cajas de galletas en el piso._

 _—Lo siento— se agachó a ayudarlo a levantar las galletas._

 _—Oh no, fue mi culpa. No debí jugármela tanto con traer más de lo que puedo— el castaño le sonrió señalando la pila que empezaba a formar y sí, cuando finalizaron el adolescente castaño tenía cinco cajas apiladas que le llegaban a la nariz y eso que aun faltaban las diez que tiene James en sus manos._

 _—Emm, creo que son muchas— le comentó con una sonrisa._

 _—Sí— respondió con pesar el castaño—. Me da pena y seguro tienes cosas que hacer pero me ayudarías a llevarlas— dijo señalando el edificio Stark._

 _—Claro— respondió con entusiasmo. Ya podía entrar a buscar a esa persona._

 _Ambos entraron ante la atenta mirada de los guardaespaldas hasta que entraron al ascensor._

 _—Por cierto, soy Peter. Te daría la mano pero ahora no puedo— se presentó el adolescente con una sonrisa. El ex sargento lanzó una risa, era extraño volver a sonreír después de mucho tiempo._

 _—James, y yo también estoy en la misma situación que tú._

 _Los se sonrieron hasta que el ascensor arribo al último piso, apenas las puertas se abrieron una gran aglomeración de gente estaba mirando el partido y conversando. Peter salido del ascensor, mientras que James se quedó mirando un poco espantado hasta que el adolescente le llamó._

 _—¿Vienes?— le dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza al lado derecho. Con un suspiro, tomó valor para seguir al joven castaño en el mar de gente que sin duda alguna eran ricos por las prendas carísimas que vestían y las brillantes joyas y relojes._

 _Arribaron en la cocina donde un hombre rubio les ayudó dejando todo en la impecable mesada de mármol._

 _—Gracias Jarvis ¿Y mi papá?— preguntó el castaño, mirando por toda la cocina. Peter tampoco había logrado ubicar a su padre entre toda la gente que había en la fiesta._

 _—El señor salió un momento al balcón— entonces el hombre miró a James—. Gracias por ayudar al joven Peter._

 _—No hay de qué— dijo Barnes con una sonrisa. Iba a irse cuando notó que le hilo seguía en ese piso exactamente. Eso solo significaba que su persona especial estaba aquí._

 _—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el castaño al ver que James seguía algo con la mirada. El ojiazul negó y empezó a caminar._

 _Jarvis y Peter se miraron entre sí para seguir al castaño pelilargo, los tres seguían el hilo rojo como podían entre tanta gente. Siguieron así por un rato hasta que el hilo se perdió detrás de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón donde una solitaria persona miraba la gran ciudad._

 _Tony Stark miraba las luces brillantes de la gran manzana mientras pensaba en su nuevo descubrimiento, en su mano derecha, en su meñique se encontraba un reluciente hilo rojo atado. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa pensó que después de la madre de su hijo no volvería a encontrar a una persona que lo amara, pero aquí estaba, el destino mágicamente le ponía en su camino una persona, tenía que buscarlo, el castaño multimillonario tenía en claro eso pero por algún motivo sus pies se habían vuelto de plomo y lo habían dejado plantado ahí admirando esa magnífica vista._

 _—Eres tú— dijo una profunda voz a su espalda, dándole una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, con lentitud se giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules más brillantes que había visto alguna vez._

 _Cuando por fin puedo apartarse de esas hipnotizantes joyas azules, su vista se dirigió al hilo rojo que estaba atado a su meñique._

 _—Te encontré— James se acercó hasta estar en frente del castaño, perdiéndose en la chocolatada mirada de Tony._

—Déjame ver si entendí, te encontraste con alguien tenía el mismo hilo rojo. Es decir ¿el extremo de tu hilo?— interrumpió el doctor sentándose rectamente en el sillón.

—Así es, soy consciente de que parece una locura pero es así doctor— Barnes se levantó para empezar a andar de un lado a otro ante el pelinegro— ¿Alguna vez escuchó la leyenda del hilo rojo?

—La verdad es que no.

—Búsquela por su computadora— finaliza volviéndose a sentar.

—¿Y qué pasó después?— preguntó curioso.

—Me fui, el hilo había desaparecido…bueno, en realidad ya no lo podía ver y él tampoco. Así que me fui.

—Estabas asustado— afirmó avergonzando al ex soldado.

—Usted debió haberlo visto, era un millonario. Su ropa, los zapatos e incluso tenía un Rolex en su muñeca, yo no soy nada, ni siquiera tengo mi propia casa. Soy un simple soldado que encima fue herido, no soy nada.

Steve lanzó un suspiró, miró el aburrido reloj de la sala de espera. Faltaban unos minutos para que su amigo terminara su sesión con el psicólogo.

Después de que se recuperó de la herida James fue recetado para que una vez a la semana fuera al psicólogo hasta que el doctor anunciara que ya se encontraba bien. Por supuesto que Steve desde la primera consulta lo acompaña y lo espera hasta el final.

Fue en esa espera que lo ve llegar, al hijo de Howard Stark. Tony aparecía con una engreída sonrisa acompañando al ex teniente del cuerpo de marina, Rhodes.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver como su amigo con esfuerzo de las muletas caminaba lentamente, mientras que Tony saludaba con una ladina sonrisa y un guiño a la recepcionista.

—Vamos Rhodes, una tortuga se mueve más rápido— el rubio apretó los puños enojado.

El celular de Tony sonó.

—Es Pepper— le dijo a Rhodes para luego marcharse fuera de los consultorios, dejando atrás a su suerte a su amigo.

Steve se levantó dispuesto a ayudar a un colega y héroe de guerra, pero el morocho al verlo lo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Sino camino por mi cuenta no podré recuperar la movilidad completa— explicó.

El ojiazul asintió, al instante la puerta se abrió. Bucky salió junto con el doctor Banner.

—Rhodes— le saludo el psicólogo.

—Hola Banner.

—Vámonos— murmuró Bucky sintiéndose cansado, su amigo asintió.

Ambos soldados pasaron de largo por el pasillo exterior sin notar a Tony que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con la CEO de industrias Stark.


End file.
